La poción Antiyo
by april potter
Summary: La peor semana de mi vida empezó en el mismo momento en que decidí mi pareja para el baile de Navidad... Sirius POV, época de los Merodeadores
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: como todos sabéis, nada de lo que se pueda reconocer me pertenece y desde luego no obtengo ningún beneficio económico (¿de verdad hace falta decir esto?)**

**En principio no había pensado subir esta historia, la escribí para mis sis (que, como comprobaréis si la leéis, son Marianne, Carly y Akasha) pero Ak me sugirió que podía ponerla aquí y me hizo ilusión . Así que nada, avisos: es una parodia, por lo que hay muchas cosas sin sentido y a lo mejor personajes OOC. Advertidos quedáis.**

**Y para terminar, quería dedicar esta historia a mis sisters (os quiero pequeñuelas!) y especialmente a Ak, que además de mi beta y mi amiga es mi escritora de fics favorita del mundo mundial.**

La peor semana de mi vida comenzó el mismo momento en que decidí mi pareja para el baile de Navidad de sexto curso. James, Remus y Peter me habían ayudado a hacer el listado definitivo de candidatas y después habíamos pasado largo rato discutiendo cuál de ellas sería la afortunada elegida. James quería que invitase a Marianne, una amiga de Lily, pensando que así tendría más probabilidades de que Lily quisiera ir al baile con él. Remus, que se llevaba muy bien con Marianne, no estaba de acuerdo (vete tú a saber por qué) y proponía a Alice, una Hufflepuff que me resultaba bastante petarda y que había descartado ya en la primera vuelta.

Después de largas deliberaciones la elegida fue Akasha Mayfair, una Slytherin con tres características decisivas:

1º- estaba buena

2º- era Slytherin, así que a Snape le jodería verme con ella.

3º-se rumoreaba que tenía sangre vampira y yo siempre he tenido un cierto fetiche con eso de que me chupen la sangre o cualquier otra cosa.

Ninguno de mis amigos apoyó mi elección excepto Peter, que es un pelota: no les gusta relacionarse con Slytherins, tienen horizontes más bien estrechos.

Después de esta difícil decisión yo pensé que tocaba elegir la pareja de Remus pero no quiso hablar del tema; dijo que estaba cansado y se fue a la cama, así que James y yo nos vimos obligados a decidir por él. Al final nos decantamos por Carly McKinnon, una chica Gryffindor de quinto curso pero muy bien desarrollada, que en esos momentos se peleaba con sus deberes frente a la chimenea. Como buenos amigos que somos pensamos que podíamos ahorrarle a Remus el mal trago de tener que pedirle ir al baile con él, así que nos acercamos a ella con nuestras mejores sonrisas. Al notar que había alguien de pie a su lado Carly levantó la vista de sus pergaminos y se nos quedó mirando sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, con un tono bastante desagradable. Pobre, seguramente estaba enamorada de mí y por eso era incapaz de controlar sus modales en mi presencia.

-Ejem… hola Carla. Perdona que te molestemos pero nos han encargado que te hagamos llegar un mensaje- ella alzó una ceja como respuesta- Verás, a nuestro amigo Remus le encantaría que le acompañases al baile, pero como es muy tímido no se atreve a pedírtelo él mismo…- Carly tenía cara de haberse tragado un sapo y yo no supe muy bien cómo interpretarlo así que seguí hablando – Por favor, tienes que ir con él¡si no se deprimirá!-

James asentía a todas mis palabras con cara de pena. La chica nos miraba alternativamente como si no diera crédito a lo que le estaba ocurriendo; finalmente respondió:

-Pues lo siento pero no estoy interesada en ir con él al baile ni a ningún otro sitio-

-¡Pero no puedes decirle que no¡Carly, por favor!- me puse de rodillas ante su silla para dar más énfasis a mis palabras- El pobre lleva meses sufriendo por ti, llorando por las noches, sin apenas comer. Habla de ti a todas horas, hasta sueña contigo. ¡Está tan enamorado de ti que ha pensado en repetir curso a propósito para ir a tu clase!- Carly parecía abrumada por mis palabras y me di cuenta de que había empezado a ceder- Por favor Carly, dale una oportunidad…- con mi mirada más inocente puse el broche de oro a esta grandiosa interpretación.

-Bueno… no sé… si de verdad lo está pasando tan mal…-

-Horriblemente mal- intervino rápidamente James. Carly se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, iré con él-

-¡Estupendo! Entonces te verá el día del baile en el hall a las siete.-

-Vale- Carly volvió a sus deberes y James y yo chocamos las manos disimuladamente.

Peter, que no había perdido detalle desde su silla, nos preguntó cuando nos reunimos con él:

-¿Pero Remus sabía que ibais a hablar con Carla? Si está tan enamorado de ella quizá prefiera pedírselo él mismo- James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Peter, a veces pienso que te haces el tonto a propósito…Remus no está enamorado de Carla, sólo lo dijimos para que fuese con él al baile-

Mientras Peter meditaba sobre nuestras palabras, James y yo nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente nos tocaba a primera hora clase de Historia de la Magia con los Slytherin, momento perfecto para desplegar mis encantos ante Akasha. Por desgracia cuando llegué ella estaba hablando con mi prima Bellatrix, que no es precisamente la persona que mejor me vende, así que con gran pesar me vi obligado a posponer el primer ataque. De todas formas, por eso de no desaprovechar las ocasiones, me dirigí a mi asiento por el camino más cercano a ellas sin dejar de mirarla; antes de sentarme lancé otra visual y la pillé mirándome disimuladamente el culo. Otro punto a favor de la chica: tiene buen gusto.

La clase de Historia es la mejor para pasarse notas o para echar la siesta; normalmente yo la utilizo para lo segundo pero pensé que por esta vez sería mejor ir avanzando trabajo. En un trozo de pergamino escribí: _Enhorabuena señorita Mayfair, ha sido seleccionada para acompañar a Sirius Black al baile de navidad. Rogamos confirmación rápida en lo posible_. Hice una bolita y lo lancé hacia la mesa de Akasha, que se sentaba dos sitios por delante del mío y uno a la izquierda. Lo desplegó y tras leerlo me lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro; después dio la vuelta a mi nota y se puso a escribir. Buena señal; si no estuviese interesada no se hubiese molestado en responder. Su contestación era bastante esperanzadora: _No recuerdo haberme presentado a ningún casting._ Arranqué otro trozo de pergamino: _Con esos ojos no te hace falta presentarte a ningún casting, estás seleccionada de antemano._ A pesar de que desde mi sitio sólo alcanzaba a ver una parte pequeña de su cara me di cuenta de que se había ruborizado al leerlo. Perfecto, prueba superada.

No me envió más notas así que al terminar la clase la intercepté a la salida antes de que mi prima se acercara y me la llevé aparte para evitar interrupciones.

-Entonces¿vendrás conmigo al baile?- pregunté con mi encantadora sonrisa.

-Yo no he dicho eso-

Bah, venga ya, eso de hacerse la dura me lo sé de memoria. De todos modos un poco de tira y afloja lo hace todo más interesante; bien, bien.

-Tampoco has dicho que no- Akasha no respondió nada, sólo se me quedó mirando, supongo que para hacerme rogarle un poco. El caso es que con una piel tan blanca es difícil disimular en condiciones y al cabo de unos segundos de sostenerme la mirada noté que sus mejillas empezaban a adquirir un tono rosado. Aprovechando el dato decidí acercarme un poco más para acariciarle la mano.

-Por favor, ven conmigo- mirada de enamorado, voz suplicante pero firme: nunca se resisten a eso. El tono rosado de su cara aumentó de intensidad y tras unos segundos de deliberación accedió. Quedé con ella en el hall el día del baile y después me apresuré a mi siguiente clase, dedicándome una ovación interna.

Llegué a Transformaciones por los pelos. Me dejé caer en la silla al lado de James, dispuesto a contarle todo, pero me le encontré con tal cara de desesperación que pensé que había ocurrido algo gravísimo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté preocupado. Sin levantar la vista de la mesa James me contestó con voz abatida:

-Lily no quiere venir conmigo al baile-

Sorpresa, sorpresa. En realidad el único de todo el colegio que tenía alguna esperanza era el propio James pero no se lo recordé por no echar más leña al fuego.

-Pero hombre, sabías que eso podía ocurrir. ¿Se lo has pedido ya a la primera suplente?-

James me miró como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando. A veces no sé para qué le doy consejos; siempre le digo:"además de la titular hay que hacer siempre una lista de dos o tres chicas suplentes, por si la principal fallase." Hasta yo mismo tenía algunos nombres guardados, ya sabes, merodeador prevenido vale por dos.

-Yo sólo quiero ir con Lily-

James es mi mejor amigo, pero a veces de verdad que me exaspera.

-Vale, ya lo sé, pero si Lily no quiere ir contigo tendrás que pensar en otra solución. ¿Qué te parece Judy Stevens?- Judy iba a nuestra clase y con toda seguridad estaba más que dispuesta a quitarle a James todas las penas. James negó con la cabeza.

-Ni con Judy ni con nadie. Si Lily no viene conmigo iré solo-

Cuando le aguanto en estos momentazos de Romeo tozudo sin recomendarle el suicidio me doy cuenta de lo buena persona que soy.

-Vale tío, haz lo que quieras, pero luego no me vengas a dar la paliza en el baile. Voy a estar ocupado- añadí orgulloso de mí mismo.

-Ah¿sí¿Convenciste a la Slytherin?- me preguntó con bastante poco interés.

-Por supuesto. Así que te recomiendo que te busques una pareja porque Remus y yo no vamos a poder bailar contigo- James emitió una especie de gruñido.

-Tranquilo, no pensaba pedírtelo. De todas formas ten cuidado con la vampira, procura que no te muerda el cuello-

-Qué va tío- respondí con una gran sonrisa- Voy a procurar que me muerda todo lo posible-

A su pesar, James se rió. Yo pasé el resto de la clase perdido en fantasías de mordiscos.

El día del baile salí del baño limpio y perfumado, con mi túnica nueva y muy satisfecho de mi aspecto. Iba hecho un pincel.

Bajé a la sala común por hacer un poco de tiempo antes de encaminarme al hall y allí me encontré a mis amigos sentados. James y Peter estaban cabizbajos y supuse que iban a ser pareja, pero Remus parecía nervioso y lanzaba constantemente miradas hacia la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.

-¿Tú que haces aquí todavía?- le pregunté un poco sorprendido- Carly debe de estar ya esperándote-

-¿Eh¿Carly¿Para qué?- respondió con expresión de no saber de qué le estaba hablando. En ese momento tuve esa horrible sensación de haber olvidado algo importante.

-Para el baile… James, tú le contaste que habíamos quedado con Carly por él¿verdad?-

-Eeeh… ¿y tú, se lo dijiste?- James se había quedado un poco pálido y me pareció que yo debía de tener un color parecido.

-No-

Ambos nos giramos hacia Remus para explicarle la situación pero él no parecía haber oído siquiera nuestra conversación. Se había levantado de su asiento y miraba sonriente a Marianne, que bajaba las escaleras vestida de fiesta. Cuando llegó a nuestro lado Remus entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le dijo extasiado lo guapa que estaba. Por la sonrisa deslumbrante de ella y la cara de tonto de él me di cuenta de que nos habíamos perdido algo; en cualquier caso no me pareció el momento propicio para dar explicaciones así que todos juntos atravesamos el retrato de la señora gorda para dirigirnos al baile.

Marianne y Remus iban delante, de la mano, y eso fue lo primero que vio Carly, que como había supuesto estaba ya esperando abajo. Por la cara que puso deduje que la situación le parecía bastante menos divertida que a mí. La feliz parejita, sin enterarse de nada, siguió su camino hacia el comedor; yo hubiera deseado hacer lo mismo pero para mi desgracia había quedado con Akasha en el hall así que no tuve más remedio que detenerme al lado de Carly. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca fue ella quien se dirigió a mí:

-¿De qué va esto Black?-

-Ehh… bueno mujer, no es para ponerse así. Un malentendido, ya sabes…-

-No, no sé nada. ¿Me has estado tomando el pelo?- estaba a punto de empezar a salirle humo por las orejas así que pensé que sería mejor no hacer bromas al respecto.

-Qué va, cómo te voy a tomar el pelo… ha sido una decisión de última hora…-

-¿Quieres decir que me he quedado sin pareja para el baile por hacerte caso?-

-Tampoco hay que ponerse así chica¡mira la parte divertida de la situación! No podrás negar que ha sido inesperado…- por cómo me miraba me di cuenta de que Carly estaba a punto de dedicarme un hechizo doloroso, así que cambié de tema- Además, no vas a quedarte sin pareja…¡puedes ir con Peter, él también está libre!-

Mientras decía esto vi a Akasha acercándose así que sin valorar posibles daños cogí a Carly por la mano, que ya sujetaba su varita, y la empujé contra Peter.

-Ale chicos¡a pasarlo bien!- añadí dándoles unos golpecitos en la espalda. Carly no parecía nada conforme; de hecho me dedicó una mirada asesina y gruñó:

-Ésta te la guardo Black, prepárate-

Akasha ya estaba llegando al lugar donde nos encontrábamos así que le di un último empujón en la espalda para meterles prisa.

-Sí, lo que tú digas bonita, venga, corre que te pierdes la fiesta.-

Me giré inmediatamente hacia Akasha y al verla de cerca me felicité mentalmente por mi elección. Llevaba la melena rubia suelta y se había maquillado los ojos de color gris oscuro y los labios en rojo sangre. Cuando me sonrió me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, tenía unos comillos más afilados de lo normal. Si crees que has hecho cosas morbosas en tu vida prueba a quedar con una vampira con aspecto de estar recién llegada de una excursión nocturna.

Casi todo el mundo había llegado ya al comedor, incluido Snape, que nos observaba con cara de incredulidad. Con toda mi mala leche le guiñé un ojo mientras rodeaba la cintura de Akasha con el brazo.

James estaba sentado en una esquina con cara de pena. Remus se había quedado a su lado para hacerle compañía; la intención era buena pero creo que no se dio cuenta de que comerle los morros a Marianne mientras tanto resultaba poco apropiado para la situación. Peter sí que estaba contento con su pareja: había arrastrado a Carly a la pista y bailaba como si le hubiera poseído una snitch; Carly, que parecía algo menos satisfecha, miraba a su alrededor, probablemente buscando un saliente para ahorcarse.

Una vez en la fiesta la primera parte del plan era hacer que Akasha bebiese suficiente cerveza de mantequilla como para que tuviera que sujetarse a mí para mantenerse en pie. Mi elaborada estrategia se vino abajo cuando ella insistió en bailar; aún así este cambio de planes tenía la parte positiva de que de vez en cuando ponían alguna canción lenta, perfectamente aprovechable para iniciar acercamientos.

Lo estaba pasando realmente bien haciendo el payaso con Akasha en la pista cuando comenzó a sonar una larga serie de canciones lentas. Ella se acercó a mí y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos para seguir bailando. Mientras yo hacía lo propio con su cintura tuve la particular sensación de que alguien tenía los ojos clavados en mi espalda; giré un poco la cabeza y con gran alegría por mi parte me encontré con la mirada de odio de Snape, que no se había movido de su sitio desde que nos vio llegar. Me volví de nuevo hacia Akasha, que no parecía haber notado nada. Estuvimos bailando un montón de tiempo y yo cada vez hacía un poco más de fuerza con los brazos para apretarla contra mí; en realidad ella no estaba poniendo demasiada resistencia así que al cabo de pocos minutos estábamos tan cerca que podía notar todas las formas de su cuerpo debajo de su túnica de gala. Tremendo.

Estaba demasiado ocupado para acordarme de Snape hasta que en un momento dado Akasha apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, revelando así detrás de ella la presencia de Carly y Severus, que no dejaban de observarnos mientras cuchicheaban algo. Ambos salieron juntos del comedor.

Medité unos segundos sobre lo grande que es el amor, que hace que hasta un personajillo como Quejicus puede conseguir rollete de vez en cuando, pero enseguida mis hormonas absorbieron de nuevo la atención para concentrarla en Akasha.

Absorto como estaba tratando de definir mentalmente los diferentes tonos de azul de sus ojos, no me di cuenta de que el ritmo de la música había variado hasta que sentí que ella hacía el gesto de separarse para seguir bailando. Todavía no sé quién fue el idiota que decidió regresar en ese momento a las canciones rápidas; en cualquier caso, y como habitualmente ocurre, la parte primaria de mi cerebro actuó sin pedir permiso a la parte racional y sujeté con fuerza a Akasha contra mí, impidiendo que se separase. Ella pareció sorprenderse un poco; como me dio la impresión de que iba a protestar, antes de que tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca me incliné sobre ella y la besé. En realidad creo que mi instinto se equivocó porque Akasha no sólo no se apartó sino que enseguida me devolvió el beso. Así que allí nos quedamos, dándonos el lote en plena pista de baile mientras medio colegio daba botes a nuestro alrededor al ritmo de la música.

Al cabo de un rato me pidió que la acompañara a las mazmorras, que estaba cansada y quería ir a dormir. Por su sonrisa, que era bastante despierta, deduje que lo de acompañarla no era más que una excusa para dar un paseíto a solas por el colegio desierto, así que accedí rápidamente.

Salimos del comedor de la mano y caminamos con la mayor lentitud posible por los pasillos, dando un clarísimo rodeo a las zonas en las que podíamos encontrar más gente. Antes de girar la esquina que da a las escaleras de descenso a las mazmorras hicimos una parada. El corredor estaba totalmente desierto, incluso las antorchas que lo iluminaban parecían cercanas a apagarse; entre eso y que acababa de descubrir por mí mismo el erotismo de los colmillos de vampiro (vampira en este caso) mordisqueándote el cuello, la parada se alargó bastante más que las anteriores. El baile tenía que estar a punto de terminar y a mí lo último que me apetecía era tener que marcharme porque alguien nos encontrara allí así que, con la mayor delicadeza de la que fui capaz en ese momento, dirigí a Akasha a la primera puerta que vi.

Me detuve en seco cuando, al alargar la mano hacia la manilla, me pareció oír voces dentro de la habitación. Le hice a Akasha un gesto de silencio y ambos nos detuvimos a escuchar. Efectivamente, había alguien dentro; en ese momento unas risas se acercaron a la puerta y nos separamos como si nos hubiéramos quemado. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió y vimos salir a Carly y Snape juntos, muertos de risa. Me dio un poco de pena que nadie le hubiera explicado que no es precisamente risa lo que tienes que provocarle a una chica cuando la llevas a una habitación oscura.

Él fue el primero en darse cuenta de que estábamos allí y la expresión le cambió por completo.

-Ak¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó, ignorándome por completo. Akasha se encogió de hombros con una cara de inocencia bastante poco convincente.

-Nada, me iba ya a la cama-

"_Exactamente"_, pensé yo sin poder reprimir una gran sonrisa. Snape, que no es tonto del todo aunque lo parezca, se dio perfecta cuenta del doble sentido que yo había encontrado a las palabras de su amiga y noté que hacía amago de sacar la varita. Carly también lo vio y le sujetó la muñeca mientras me dirigía una sonrisa empalagosamente falsa:

-¡Pero cómo te vas a ir ya¡Si la fiesta acaba de empezar!-

Akasha y yo nos miramos un poco perplejos.

-Bueno… no sé, yo creo que el baile ya estaba terminando- titubeó ella.

-¡Qué va!- cortó Carly- Ahora mismo os venís con nosotros a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla-

A Snape se le iluminó la cara, supongo que pensando en volver a tener a Akasha bajo vigilancia y a una distancia prudencial de mis manos. Cabrón.

Sin esperar respuesta Carly cogió a Akasha del brazo y tiró de ella en dirección al comedor; Snape me dedicó una sonrisa triunfal antes de seguirlas Le hubiera convertido en vómito de rana pero las chicas ya estaban llegando al final del pasillo así que no tuve más remedio que apresurarme para alcanzarlas.

Además de nosotros cuatro solamente quedaban unas nueve personas en el baile, entre ellas Remus y Marianne, que seguían en la misma postura de la última vez que les vi, y Peter, que bailaba solo sobre una mesa. Cuando Carly le vio se dio rápidamente la vuelta con la excusa de ir a buscar cervezas para todos; Snape la siguió, no sin antes atravesarme con la mirada.

Akasha estaba claramente incómoda.

-Sirius, esto es muy raro. ¿Para qué nos han invitado a venir?- preguntó tan pronto como estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para no oírla.

-Para tenerte vigilada, supongo- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Akasha no pareció quedarse nada conforme con la respuesta y miraba constantemente hacia Carly y Snape, que discutían algo ante la mesa de las bebidas.

-Están tardando mucho para ir a buscar unas cervezas¿no? – Akasha se colgó un poco de mi brazo y tiró de mí hacia la salida- Anda, vámonos antes de que vuelvan –

Me pareció una idea excelente pero cuando ya nos encaminábamos hacia la puerta Carly nos cortó el paso.

-¿Adónde vais¡Si os hemos traído bebidas!- dijo, alargándonos una botella de cerveza a cada uno.

Bebí la mía de un trago y, sin dejar que Akasha probase apenas la suya, la cogí de la mano y tiré de ella.

-Encantadora velada chicos, buenas noches – dije dándome media vuelta y arrastrando a Akasha conmigo. Esta vez fue Snape quien se nos puso delante.

-No te molestes, Black, yo la acompaño. Al fin y al cabo vamos al mismo sitio- añadió con una sonrisa envenenada.

Extrañamente Carly no protestó por la decisión de su pareja y a mi no se me ocurrió nada que alegar así que no tuve más remedio que dejar a Akasha en las grasientas manos de Snape.

Llegué a mi cuarto bastante cabreado por el desenlace de la noche pero, antes de quedarme dormido, me consolé pensando que al día siguiente tendría ocasión de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó la voz de James, que me gritaba lo tarde que era mientras me sacudía por el hombro. Me incorporé rápidamente pero antes de poder saltar de la cama me di cuenta de que todo ante mí estaba negro.

- ¡James¡James, no veo¡Estoy ciego!- todo se quedó en silencio a mi alrededor unos segundos y después alguien me dio una colleja.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el payaso¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- la voz de James sonaba enfadada, como si fuese culpa mía no ver. Empecé a lloriquear. Yo. No daba crédito a lo que me estaba ocurriendo pero no podía dejar de sollozar.

- Pero James, ayúdame¡no veo!-

Mis lágrimas parecieron conmoverle porque, aunque con voz sorprendida, me respondió:

-Sirius¿se puede saber qué te pasa¿La vampira te ha dejado mongólico o qué? Tienes los ojos cerrados, ábrelos y prepárate porque no llegamos a clase.-

Me palpé los ojos con ansiedad y comprobé que, efectivamente, una materia pegajosa mantenía mis párpados cerrados. Al frotarme los ojos eliminé parte de lo que quiera que fuese y conseguí ver.

-¡Joder, tío, qué asco! Vete a lavarte la cara pero ya, porque dentro de un minuto yo me piro- dijo James, que me observaba arrugando la nariz.

Cuando llegué al baño y me miré al espejo comprobé que aquello que me impedía abrir los ojos no era otra cosa que una espesa capa de legañas verdes que me cubrían los párpados, y que al frotarme los ojos se habían esparcido por toda mi cara. Jamás me había ocurrido algo igual y pensé que necesitaría hacer una visita a enfermería pero al mirar la hora me di cuenta de que quedaban dos minutos para que empezaran las clases. Llené el lavamanos a toda prisa y metí la cara en el agua, pero por más que froté algunos restos de legañas resecas se mantuvieron firmes en mis pestañas. En condiciones normales me hubiera negado a salir así de la habitación, sin duchar ni peinar y con los párpados cubiertos de mucosidad verde, pero no sé por qué fui incapaz de imponerme a James, que me sacó a rastras de la torre de Gryffindor para llevarme a clase. Yo continuaba lloriqueado por el camino y mi amigo me miraba absolutamente perplejo

-Sirius¿se puede saber qué te pasa? No te has levantado para desayunar, aunque te hemos llamado todos mil veces, luego te pones a decir que estás ciego y ahora ni siquiera te duchas. ¡Y deja de llorar!-

Por supuesto llegamos tarde, para mayor gloria mía que aparecí hecho un auténtico cerdo delante de toda una clase que escuchaba a la profesora en silencio sepulcral. En realidad no todo fue tan malo: gracias a mis ojos llorosos la profesora debió de pensar que algo grave me había ocurrido porque no nos castigó.

Todo el mundo nos miraba con curiosidad mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros sitios y Remus se volvió hacia mí para preguntarme si estaba bien; yo le hice con la mano un gesto de que no ocurría nada, con la mala suerte de que la pluma que acababa de sacar de la mochila se me escapó de entre los dedos y aterrizó en el regazo de una chica de la fila de al lado. Me incliné hacia su lado para recoger la pluma tan rápidamente que perdí el equilibrio y me estampé en el suelo con silla y todo. Tras unos segundos de asombro inicial la clase se deshizo en carcajadas; de hecho, cuando conseguí quitarme de delante de la cara la mochila, comprobé que hasta la profesora se reía.

Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil levantarse del suelo con una cierta dignidad. Salté para ponerme rápidamente en pie, pero tropecé con la silla y estuve a punto de volver a caerme. Coloqué la silla en su sitio y me agaché para recoger los libros y pergaminos que se habían salido de mi mochila. Al notar todas las miradas sobre mí me puse tan nervioso que empezaron a sudarme las manos; supongo que por eso todo parecía resbalarme de entre los dedos y para volver a meter algo en mi bolsa tenía que intentarlo al menos tres veces. Cuando por fin me pareció que todo estaba de nuevo en su sitio me quedé en cuclillas unos segundos más, mirando a mi alrededor para comprobar que no se me quedaba nada por el suelo. De pronto las risas volvieron a intensificarse sin que yo supiera por qué, aunque estaba casi seguro de que eran en mi honor. Me puse en pie, esta vez con cuidado, y cuando me senté James, que trataba de contener la risa, me indicó mi espalda. Oh sorpresa. Al estar agachado mis pantalones, que por lo visto estaban mal abrochados, habían resbalado y se me veía gran parte del culo.

La chica de la fila de al lado, llorando aún de risa, me alargó la pluma. Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiera dedicarme algún comentario ingenioso, la profesora decidió que había llegado el momento de continuar la lección. Yo trataba de concentrarme en tomar apuntes pero James no dejaba de reírse por lo bajo; los amigos son geniales, siempre apoyándote en los malos momentos.

Al final de la clase recogí con toda la lentitud posible, tratando así de evitar otro ataque de habilidad suprema. Remus se me acercó cuando todo el mundo había ya salido. Tenía aspecto preocupado y la verdad es que le agradecí que evitara la sonrisilla estúpida; para eso James se bastaba solito.

-Sirius¿estás bien?-

Iba a contestar que no, que no sabía por qué de la noche a la mañana me había convertido en un patán pero no pude porque se me volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Eso sí que era el colmo. Yo no lloro nunca, o casi nunca, y de repente me levanto y me encuentro con que no puedo parar de sollozar cada vez que alguien me dirige la palabra. Así que me limité a negar con la cabeza y salimos del aula. Fuera, además de James y Peter, nos esperaba Marianne. Al verme me dedicó una sonrisa tímida como saludo y besó a Remus. Eso me hizo recordar a Akasha y me sentí afortunado por primera vez en esa mañana: al menos no habíamos compartido clase con los Slytherin.

Noté que Marianne me miraba un poco raro; Remus también debió de darse cuenta porque siguió la dirección de su mirada y en seguida puso la misma cara que su novia.

-Eeeeh… Sirius…- dijo, indicándome con el dedo la zona de mi cintura.

Y queridos amigos, cuando creía que ya no podía sucederme nada más, me encontré con que por encima de la cinturilla de mi pantalón rebosaba una especie de michelín gigante, que por su volumen mantenía en tensión todos los ojales de la parte inferior de mi camisa. No podía ser. Yo jamás he tenido barriga. Pero miré de nuevo y allí seguía esa inmensa masa de grasa.

Creo que fue en ese momento cuando tanto Remus como yo nos dimos cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. Vale que te duermas, que te caigas, que le enseñes involuntariamente el culo a toda la clase: todo eso puede ser considerado como un día de mala suerte sin más; pero el que en menos de una hora desarrolles una barriga tamaño XL es físicamente imposible por mucho que te hayas levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Marianne nos miraba alternativamente; estoy seguro de que ella también se había dado cuenta de que había algo que fallaba pero no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. Solamente nos comunicó que íbamos a llegar tarde a la siguiente hora. James y Peter hacía ya rato que se habían marchado. No teníamos más remedio que hacer lo mismo así que me subí los pantalones todo lo que pude para intentar ocultar mi recién adquirido michelín; no fue una idea demasiado afortunada porque después de hacerlo los bajos del pantalón me quedaban por encima de los tobillos y la barriga seguía sobresaliendo por debajo del cinturón, pero Remus y Marianne ya me sacaban un trecho de ventaja así que lo dejé estar y corrí tras ellos. Me caí antes de alcanzarlos, claro.

Llegamos justo a tiempo a la clase siguiente. Nadie pareció darse cuenta del extraño cambio de altura de mis pantalones, ni siquiera James, que tenía toda la atención concentrada en dibujar corazoncitos en su pergamino. Eso me relajó bastante; de hecho, me relajó tanto que los párpados comenzaron a caérseme y, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, empecé a dar cabezadas. Cuando me di en la frente contra el borde de la mesa decidí que las cabezadas eran poco seguras y apoyé la cabeza sobre mi libro para seguir con la siesta. Sin embargo había algo que me impedía dormirme del todo, una especie de zumbido intermitente muy molesto. Traté de ignorarlo, pero de pronto un gruñido espeluznante me despertó. Sobresaltado me incorporé rápidamente mientras todo el mundo se giraba para mirarme. James me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y me susurró, rojo de la risa:

-Tío, vale que te duermas, pero esos ronquidos de orco son demasiado para estar en clase¿no?-

¿Ronquidos¿El gruñido que me había despertado era mi propio ronquido? Pues algo así debía de ser porque el profesor me miraba absolutamente indignado. En ese momento noté que tenía algo pegado a la cara; me palpé rápidamente y encontré colgando de mi mejilla un fragmento de la hoja del libro sobre la que me había recostado. ¿Y cómo había llegado hasta allí? Pues cuando separé la mano y vi una serie de hilillos de aspecto baboso pegados a ella, estirándose desde mi cara, comprendí que me había dormido con la boca abierta y que me había babado lo suficiente como para pegarme la hoja del libro a la piel. Nunca te acostarás sin saber una cosa más: ese día descubrí que mis mucosidades corporales, legañas y saliva incluidas, son más pegajosas que el sudor de troll.

Ya me iba acostumbrando a ser receptor de cachondeos varios así que hice caso omiso de las risas de mis compañeros y me preocupé por mantenerme despierto el resto de la clase: lo último que me faltaba era que me castigasen por payaso involuntario.

Al terminar la hora y levantarme de mi asiento me di cuenta de que de pronto mi vejiga se había distendido hasta el punto de resultar dolorosa. Remus se acercó de nuevo a mí acompañado de Marianne, que con la mejor de sus intenciones procuraba no mirarme el michelín; sin embargo debió de fallar en su propósito porque, un poco avergonzada, señaló a la zona del pantalón ocultaba mi barriga:

-Esto… Sirius… creo que se te ha roto…-

-¿El qué?- pregunté bajando la vista. No hizo falta que me respondiera: la cremallera del pantalón no había aguantado la presión y había reventado; en condiciones normales me hubiera sentido incluso orgulloso, pero recordemos que la bragueta no se encontraba a la altura habitual sino cubriendo parte de mi michelín.

James lloraba de risa y yo, antes de que alguien más me viera en semejante circunstancia, corrí fuera el aula buscando un baño. Afortunadamente encontré uno al final del pasillo; entré en uno de los cubículos y allí, antes de nada, descargué mi agobiada vejiga temiendo que si no, tal y como iba el día, terminaría por mearme en la silla de algún profesor con él sentado. Después volví a colocarme el pantalón en su sitio normal; inmediatamente esa estúpida loncha de grasa se desparramó por encima de mi cinturón. Hice algunas pruebas y comprobé que si metía barriga todo lo posible respiraba regular pero el michelín apenas se veía. Bien, problema resuelto.

Salí del cubículo mucho más tranquilo para encontrarme con una figura claramente femenina que se lavaba las manos de espaldas a mí. ¿Qué hacía una chica en el baño de chicos? La adversidad me estaba haciendo mucho más listo porque en un milisegundo la terrible verdad me abrumó: era _yo_ el que se había metido en el baño equivocado.

Mientras dudaba si volver a encerrarme o salir corriendo antes de que la chica me descubriese, ella se dio la vuelta. ¿Y quién era? Por supuesto, Akasha. En un primer momento se le iluminó la cara al verme. Supongo que encontrarme en un solitario baño de chicas con la bragueta bajada le hizo pensar que trataba de darle alguna sorpresa erótica. El caso es que recordé la terrible presencia de mi michelín y, antes de que pudiera verlo, metí barriga con todas mis fuerzas. Craso error. Nunca comprimas tus tripas sin aviso previo y menos si sospechas que puede no ser tu día de suerte. Todo el aire de mis intestinos, que debía de ser mucho por cómo sonó, salió de golpe en un pedo atronador. A Akasha se le congeló la sonrisa y se quedó petrificada unos segundos, mirándome con expresión atónita. Cuando recuperó la movilidad me recorrió con la vista; desgraciadamente después del pequeño incidente ya no me veía con la misma pasión, porque sus ojos se detuvieron en mis legañas, en la saliva reseca de mi mejilla y, finalmente, en mi bragueta rota, a través de la cual se podían ver unos calzoncillos con manchas amarillentas. Desconozco de dónde habían salido esas manchas, porque yo soy muy pulcro con mi ropa interior, pero tampoco me sorprendió verlas: estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a dar un poco de asco.

Al menos no descubrió mi barriga porque yo, como un campeón, seguí manteniéndola bien apretada a pesar de todo.

Con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa Akasha me dedicó una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta, mientras murmuraba:

-Salud, chico-

Cuando conseguí recobrarme lo suficiente para salir del baño me encontré con que los demás se habían marchado sin mí. Mejor, no tenía ni gota de ganas de ir a clase; pensé en acercarme a la biblioteca para tratar de encontrar alguna idea sobre lo que me estaba pasando pero, dadas mis condiciones, me pareció arriesgado adentrarme solo por los pasillos del colegio. Así que finalmente decidí buscar los servicios de chicos y quedarme en ellos hasta la hora de comer, suponiendo que nada es demasiado asqueroso como para resultar de mal gusto dentro de un baño. El caso es que la precaución fue inútil porque no sólo no me encontré con nadie en el rato que estuve encerrado, sino que me pareció que estaba volviendo a ser normal: no me ocurrió nada extraño y fui capaz de limpiarme toda la porquería de la cara y hasta de peinarme.

A la hora que calculé que mis amigos estarían ya saliendo de clase me decidí a salir a buscarlos, muy animado con mi descubrimiento. Los divisé a lo lejos y les hice señas para que me vieran; me vieron ellos y el resto de las personas que ocupaban el pasillo (que eran muchas) y en ese momento noté que una masa caliente se deslizaba desde mi nariz hacia mi boca. Antes de limpiarme ya sabía que eran mocos, claro; también lo sabían todos mis compañeros, que me dejaban paso entre expresiones de estupefacción y asco.

Marianne me alargó rápidamente un pañuelo desviando la vista.

-Bueno, qué – dijo James, tan simpático como siempre- ¿vamos a comer o tú ya tienes bastante con eso?-

Le tiré con el pañuelo lleno de mocos y, para mi sorpresa, le acerté de lleno.

En el comedor procuré ignorar todas las miradas y cuchicheos de mi alrededor. Para eso resultó muy útil que Marianne se sentase con nosotros porque hablaba sin parar; a pesar de ello no pude dejar de sentir la mirada de Akasha clavada en mi nuca. Sólo esperaba que no le contase a Bellatrix el incidente del baño porque si mi prima llegaba a enterarse de lo que estaba pasando podía dar por finiquitada mi vida social para el resto de mis días. No, no tengo una relación demasiado fluida con mi familia.

Marianne nos contaba historietas de cosas que le habían pasado cuidando a los de primer año (es prefecta, por eso le tocan las tareas que nadie quiere hacer). Remus la observaba hablar tan embelesado que no hacía más que llevarse el tenedor vacío a la boca; los demás la escuchábamos sin dejar de comer. Cuando terminó de explicarnos una anécdota bastante graciosa todos nos reímos y ella, muy sutilmente, me indicó que tenía algo entre los dientes; era un trozo gigante de lechuga, que no tengo ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí porque yo no como ensalada. Estaba empezando a desesperarme de verdad con la situación y, aunque todos habíamos evitado el tema a lo largo de la comida, sentí la necesidad de hablar de ello para buscar alguna solución.

-Hmm, chicos, – empecé- ya veis que algo raro me está pasando desde esta mañana…-

-¿En serio? – me cortó James- No sé tío, yo te veo bastante en tu línea –

Remus le dio una colleja y yo continué como si nada hubiera pasado:

-No sé qué es lo que me pasa, lloro, me caigo, ronco en clase, se me caen los mocos…-omití lo de los pedos delante de la chica que me gusta- … ¡y sudo como un cerdo!- concluí desesperado mostrando los chorretones de sudor que me caían por las palmas de las manos.

-Eso es cosa de la vampira Sirius, ya te lo advertí-

-No digas chorradas James, Akasha no tiene nada que ver- respondí un poco enfadado. Solamente por lo sorprendida que se quedó en el baño estaba claro que ella no sabía nada.

-Que te pasa algo es evidente, y que ese "algo" tiene origen mágico también – Remus interrumpió rápidamente el inicio de discusión- Piensa Sirius¿qué cosas fuera de lo normal has hecho en los últimos días¿Has fumado alguna hoja extraña?-

Medité unos instantes:

-No. Ni siquiera me he acercado al bosque-

-¿Has molestado a Peeves?-

-No-

-¿Has discutido con alguien?- intervino Marianne- Porque podría ser que alguien te hubiese mandado un hechizo como venganza-

-No, tampoco-

Todos nos quedamos pensando unos segundos, tratando de encontrar otras posibles causas. Entonces vi a Carly, que me observaba con una alegría bastante malsana desde su sitio. "¿Y a ésta qué le pasa?" pensé, un poco picado por su sonrisilla de suficiencia. Miré hacia otro lado pero por el rabillo del ojo noté que Carly le hacía señas a alguien de otra mesa; me di la vuelta y comprobé que era Snape con quien hablaba. Él también parecía bastante risueño, dentro de lo risueña que pueda resultar una capa de grasa, y me miraba con una expresión de triunfo parecida a la de Carly.

Entonces comprendí lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Han sido esos cabrones!- grité dando un golpe en la mesa. La última sílaba de la frase salió de mi boca acompañada de un sonoro eructo y varias cabezas se volvieron para mirarme pero me dio igual. No sabía cómo había podido tardar tanto en descubrir algo que parecía ahora tan evidente.

-¿Qué cabrones¿Qué pasa Sirius?- preguntó Remus.

Mientras intentaba poner orden a mis ideas para explicarme me rasqué la cabeza, que me picaba como si tuviera un nido de arañas en el cuero cabelludo. De entre mi pelo salió una nube de partículas blancas que cayó sobre mi comida. Todos nos inclinamos para ver lo que era y encontramos flotando en la sopa un grupo de láminas blanquecinas de tamaño considerable.

-Vaya, – indicó Marianne en tono compasivo- parece que tienes también un pequeño problema de caspa-

-¿Caspa? Esto parece más bien lepra – respondió James, muy impresionado- ¿Te has fijado si tienes costras en el resto del cuerpo?-

Me pareció un comentario de muy mal gusto dado mi precario estado emocional y no le contesté.

Como éramos el centro de atención de la mayor parte de la mesa decidimos dejar la comida a la mitad e ir a hablar a la sala común de Gryffindor, que a esas horas estaba totalmente vacía. Allí les expliqué lo ocurrido la noche del baile con todos los detalles que fui capaz de recordar. James estaba especialmente interesado en los concernientes al pasillo oscuro de las mazmorras y me hizo varias preguntas pero Remus le hizo callar. Quizá le parecía un tema poco apropiado para los oídos de Marianne, vete tú a saber.

Todos estábamos de acuerdo en que Quejicus y Carly eran los responsables de mi estado pero ninguno teníamos ni la más remota idea de cómo lo habían logrado. Remus sospechaba, con bastante buen criterio, que debía haber sido mediante una poción, de ahí su extraño interés por hacerme beber la cerveza.

A falta de ideas mejores propuse ir a la enfermería y contar lo ocurrido. Marianne desechó esa opción ya que estaba casi segura de que se trataba de artes oscuras, tema poco estudiado por las enfermeras de colegio. James creía además que eso me convertiría en un chivato asqueroso de la calaña de Quejicus, lo que acabó por convencerme de que no era buena idea.

James propuso secuestrar a Snape y a la Traidora (como llamaba a Carly) y torturarlos hasta que me fabricasen un antídoto. Fue la idea que más me gustó pero Marianne y Remus dejaron salir su vena de prefectos y amenazaron con quitar puntos a Gryffindor si se nos ocurría siquiera hablar de ello. Gallinas…

La única solución factible parecía ser hacer una extensa búsqueda en libros de hechizos y pociones para tratar de encontrar qué era lo que estaba actuando sobre mí y buscar así un antídoto. La idea me resultaba muy poco atractiva por lo extensa y trabajosa pero no pude pensar en nada mejor.

Marianne hizo dos grupos de trabajo: en uno estaríamos Remus, James y yo y en el otro Peter y ella. Remus protestó por el hecho de que no les tocase trabajar juntos y ella muy amablemente le explicó que para ir más rápido sería mejor que hubiese al menos una persona inteligente en cada grupo. Me ofendió bastante, la verdad.

Las dos primeras clases de la tarde las compartíamos con los Slytherins y yo de ninguna de las formas estaba dispuesto a dejarme ver en este estado por ninguno de ellos, especialmente Akasha y mi prima, así que propuse iniciar yo solo el trabajo de biblioteca. Marianne se negó a darme permiso para faltar a clase pero se ablandó en cuanto empecé a llorar. James en seguida se apuntó a fumarse las clases conmigo, con la excusa de que necesitaría ayuda para no morir sepultado entre los libros; un poco de razón sí que tenía, así que al final James y yo fuimos a la biblioteca mientras los demás acudían a clase.

Ni James ni yo tenemos demasiada soltura en cuanto a trabajos bibliográficos así que, aunque pasamos toda la tarde en la biblioteca, no avanzamos gran cosa. Eso sí, encontramos un hechizo chulísimo de remolinos de viento que servía para levantar faldas.

En la cena explicamos a los demás lo infructífero de la búsqueda. Marianne le dedicó a Remus una mirada bastante poco halagadora en plan "Te lo dije" pero al menos no hizo ningún comentario. Al día siguiente, sábado, ella y Peter irían por la mañana y nosotros tres después de comer. Diversión máxima para el sábado por la tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente no fui capaz de levantarme casi hasta la hora de comer; me encerré en el baño y tardé más de una hora en conseguir un estado de higiene aceptable. No tenía ni idea de que existiesen tantos tipos de fluidos corporales y mucho menos de que oliesen tan mal.

Cuando bajé a la sala común encontré a James y a Remus rodeados de pergaminos de deberes; esa era otra: como no solucionara pronto mi problema me temía que iba a tardar mucho tiempo en ponerme al día con las tareas.

Marianne y Peter no dieron señales de vida hasta que estuvimos los demás sentados en el comedor. Yo pensaba que si se estaban retrasando tanto sería porque habrían encontrado algo importante pero la cara de frustración de Marianne al llegar me quitó todas las ilusiones.

-Nada- nos comunicó al sentarse- Ni una pista-

-Bueno, no te preocupes- respondió Remus tratando de animarla- A ver si esta tarde tenemos un poco más de suerte-

Yo no tuve oportunidad de intervenir en la conversación porque en ese momento acababa de ver entrar en el comedor a Bellatrix con Akasha. Ella lanzó una discreta visual a mi mesa y me pilló mirándola. En condiciones normales le hubiera dedicado una de mis encantadoras sonrisas pero por lo visto eso era demasiado pedir para mi nueva personalidad de tonto de feria: las manos me empezaron a chorrear y la fuente de sopa que sujetaba se me resbaló. Me volqué por encima todo su contenido, que por supuesto estaba prácticamente a punto de ebullición; al tratar de apartarme dando un paso hacia atrás, la parte posterior de mis rodillas chocó con el banco y caí de espaldas en medio del estrépito de la olla de latón estrellándose contra el suelo. Y cubierto de sopa, claro.

No me atreví a volver a mirar atrás pero tampoco hizo falta porque las carcajadas de mi prima se oían por encima de las demás. Cuando me incorporé descubrí a James tapándose los ojos con las manos; creo que hasta él estaba empezando a sentir un poco de vergüenza ajena porque insistió mucho en que todos debíamos esforzarnos al máximo para encontrar mi antídoto. Cuando, visiblemente emocionado, le agradecí su interés, él se apartó rápidamente de mí tapándose la nariz con el borde de la túnica.

-¡Joder, Sirius¿Qué has comido?-

-¿Yo?- pregunté un poco estupefacto- Pues nada, porque por si no te habías dado cuenta acabo de tirarme encima el primer plato-

-¡Pues te huele el aliento como si te hubieras comido un cadáver relleno de vómito!-

Marianne dejó caer su cubierto con cara de asco; creo que la metáfora no le había resultado apetitosa.

-¿En serio?- pregunté, tratando de oler mi propio aliento.

-Sí, en serio- respondió James sin soltar el extremo de túnica que sujetaba ante su nariz. Peter, que se sentaba mi otro lado, asintió tímidamente dándole la razón a James. Pues qué bien.

Procuré retrasar todo lo posible el momento de salir después de la comida para evitar tener que hablar con alguien; me apetecía bastante poco dar a conocer mi nuevo aliento de troll. Pero no todo iba a ser así de fácil, claro. ¿Quién podía estar esperando para interceptarme a la salida del comedor? Akasha, por supuesto. Afortunadamente Bellatrix no se había quedado con ella.

Sin mediar palabra Akasha tiró bruscamente de mi brazo para llevarme aparte. Mis amigos no pusieron muy buena cara ante el gesto y me pareció que Marianne estaba a punto de quitarle puntos a Slytherin, pero les hice un gesto para que se fueran tranquilos; al fin y al cabo no necesitaba testigos para ser despojado de mi amor propio. Tan pronto como nos quedamos solos Akasha se volvió hacia mí para decirme, mientras me clavaba las uñas con bastante fuerza en el brazo:

-¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo¿Qué pretendes, dejarme en ridículo delante de todos?-

Me hubiera encantado contestarle, a pesar de mi aliento, pero me había quedado en blanco. ¿Dejarla en ridículo _a ella_¿Y si ella estaba quedando en ridículo, en qué posición se suponía que quedaba yo? Me limité a alzar una ceja. No le debió de parecer una respuesta satisfactoria porque aumentó la presión de sus uñas contra mi brazo. Me cubrí la boca con la túnica antes de responder.

-Mi querida niña, me parece que pasas demasiado tiempo con Bellatrix. ¿No te notas la mente un poco retorcida?- pregunté con el mejor tono sarcástico que pude encontrar.

-¡Quítate eso de la boca para hablarme!- estaba bastante cabreada y, recordando sus dientes, pensé que sería mejor no hacerme el gracioso.

-Créeme, será mejor que no. Además tengo un poco de prisa, vamos a centrarnos en el tema¿de verdad piensas que puedo tener algún interés en dejarte en ridículo? Mejor dicho¿de dejarme _a mí_ en ridículo?-

Akasha me soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues entonces ya me contarás de qué va todo esto, porque no me puedo creer que te hayas vuelto imbécil de repente.-

Suspiro. Posibilidades: dejarla que piense que realmente me he vuelto imbécil o contarle nuestra hipótesis de complot. La primera opción quedó inmediatamente descartada porque, a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo mi orgullo, así que le expliqué lo más resumidamente que pude las conclusiones a las que habíamos llegado.

Al principio, por la cara que puso, pensé que no me iba a creer, pero se quedó meditando unos segundos y debió de atar cabos porque se le dulcificó la expresión de enfado. Al fin y al cabo ella me había visto por el colegio durante seis largos años y nunca me habían ocurrido este tipo de cosas.

-Bueno- dijo finalmente- ¿y qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora?-

-Pues James, Remus, Marianne y Peter me están ayudando a buscar en la biblioteca algún antídoto…-

-¿En la biblioteca¿Ese es tu plan? – preguntó atónita- ¡Podéis tardar años en encontrar algo! Sería mucho más fácil que preguntases a alguien que supiera algo de artes oscuras-

-Ya¿a alguien como Snape?- respondí irónico

-Bueno- replicó un poco ofendida- no hace falta que sea Severus. Si la poción la ha preparado una Gryffindor de quinto, tampoco puede ser muy difícil-

-El caso es que no creo que la gente de mi casa pueda ayudarme porque resulta que no suelen manejar ese tipo de magia. Podías preguntar tú a tus amiguitos Slytherin-

-¿Yo¡Lo estarás diciendo en broma! Era lo que me faltaba, que se enteren de que intento ayudarte-

-¿Ah, sí?- pregunté con interés- ¿Vas a ayudarme?- hubiera sido el momento perfecto para iniciar de nuevo acercamientos pero afortunadamente recordé mi estado y me contuve. Lo último que me faltaba era vomitarla en la cara, o algo así.

-Pues claro que voy a ayudarte, lumbreras. Te recuerdo que todo el colegio nos vio enrollarnos y yo tengo una reputación. No tengo ningún interés en que la gente piense que me lío con gañanes incapaces de controlar sus esfínteres-

Golpe bajo. La chica tiene lengua Slytherin, sin duda. Al ver que yo no tenía nada que decir al respecto, continuó hablando ella.

-Hoy tengo cosas que hacer pero mañana me pasaré por la biblioteca para intentar ayudaros. Nos vemos.

Dio media vuelta para marcharse pero, cuando sólo llevaba un par de pasos, volvió a girarse hacia mí:

-¡Ah! Avisa a tu amiguito James de que si intenta hablar conmigo delante de alguien, le desangro.

Me entró un poco la risa pero me contuve y asentí con la cabeza. Qué mona está cuando se pone insoportable.

No avanzamos nada en toda la tarde. Remus insistió en hacer una lista de los libros que ya habíamos revisado, aunque me pareció una precaución inútil: con la cantidad de ellos que había en la biblioteca era prácticamente imposible que repitiéramos alguno.

Llegamos a la torre con los ojos rojos de leer y la espalda llena de contracturas. Yo me metí directamente en la cama; para explicar que no habíamos encontrado nada no hacía falta que estuviera presente.

Durante el desayuno del domingo les conté a los demás que Akasha se había ofrecido a ayudarnos. Ninguno pareció muy emocionado pero tampoco se negaron; supongo que pensaron que ella sabría algo sobre artes oscuras.

No había nadie más que nosotros en toda la biblioteca así que pensé que no había necesidad de recordarle a James su amenaza de muerte. Él, encarando el peligro como un valiente, insistió en hacer grupo con Akasha; si era por mantenerla apartada de mis fluidos o porque quería comprobar en sus carnes lo que yo le había contado sobre la erótica de los colmillos, no me lo dejó muy claro. Como buen amigo que soy, preferí pensar bien.

Remus y yo, que habíamos terminado la tarde anterior de revisar los libros de la primera estantería, nos dirigimos a la segunda. Akasha nos dedicó una mirada condescendiente mientras caminaba hacia el fondo del pasillo. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con James, cargados ambos de libros. Como vio que seguíamos decidiendo entre títulos en plan: "Tus primeras pociones" nos indicó con resignación que los libros aptos sobre artes oscuras estaban en las estanterías del fondo de la biblioteca.

Trabajamos toda la mañana sin descansos pero no encontramos ni una sola palabra que pudiera relacionarse con mi estado.

Akasha no quería que la vieran con nosotros así que nos comunicó que ella bajaría al comedor después. A Marianne le sentó bastante mal el comentario y le dirigió una mirada venenosa pero Akasha llevaba un buen rato pensativa y no se dio cuenta; o quizá sí se dio cuenta y le dio lo mismo, no sé.

Comimos rápidamente y en silencio. Marianne estaba cansada porque le había tocado guardia la noche anterior así que la convencimos para que se fuera a acostar un rato mientras nosotros seguíamos buscando. Remus nos dio no sé qué excusa estúpida para salir corriendo detrás de ella y Peter nos aseguró que tenía muchísimos deberes, así que desertó también hacia la sala común.

De modo que quedábamos James y yo y, en caso de que decidiera venir, Akasha. No estaba en la biblioteca cuando llegamos, así que pensé que se habría encontrado también cansada. Un poco decepcionado me encaminé con James hacia nuestras nuevas amigas las estanterías del fondo.

Mientras decidíamos qué libros llevarnos a la mesa, apareció Akasha a nuestro lado. Sin saludarnos se puso a revisar los títulos que habíamos seleccionado hasta el momento.

- Oye Sirius,- dijo en voz baja mientras leía uno de los índices- ¿qué es exactamente lo que te ha hecho esa poción?

- Ah, tú tampoco notas mucha diferencia¿verdad?- preguntó James. Akasha hizo como si no hubiera oído nada.

- Quiero decir que cuáles son los efectos que has notado- yo no entendía muy bien a qué venía la pregunta y ella pareció darse cuenta- Te lo pregunto porque si no encontráramos ningún antídoto, cosa que veo bastante factible, quizá podríamos hacer pequeños hechizos para ir anulando cada uno de los síntomas. Por ejemplo: tu halitosis tiene una solución bastante sencilla.

Vaya, así que se había dado cuenta.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté ilusionado- ¿Tiene una solución sencilla?

Akasha asintió sacando su varita.

-Tan sencilla como esto: _Mentus piperita_- dijo y al instante salió de mi boca una especie de vaho azulado que olía a caramelo de menta.

-¡Es verdad¡Funciona!- estaba tan contento que abracé a Akahsa pero me apartó de un empujón.

-Te recuerdo que ese no era el único olor desagradable de tu cuerpo.

Vale, indirecta captada; mantendré las distancias.

-¿Y tú cómo conoces ese hechizo?- preguntó James, visiblemente impresionado.

Akasha se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia, pero se le escapó una sonrisa que mostraba que se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

-Mi familia se alimenta de sangre, había que buscar algún modo de que no se notase a la mañana siguiente. Bueno, y aparte de eso¿qué más cosas te ha hecho la poción?

-Pues…a ver, para empezar me caigo al suelo y también se me resbalan las cosas de las manos. Sudo por todas partes constantemente y… se me caen los mocos y… eso que tú sabes,- Akasha asintió resignada- y…¿qué más?...bueno, creo que eso es todo.- en realidad se me ocurrían otro par de cosas más pero la lista anterior ya me parecía lo bastante humillante, así que preferí saltármelas. James no era de la misma opinión.

-¡Te falta el súper-michelín!- añadió muy contento de haberse acordado.

-¿El súper- qué?- preguntó Akasha olvidándose de bajar la voz. Estoy seguro de que lo había oído perfectamente pero, teniendo en cuenta que hacía apenas un par de días que me había tocado la barriga (entre otras cosas), estaba tan sorprendida como yo mismo la primera vez que lo vi.

-¡El súper-michelín!-respondió James- ¿No lo has visto¡Pero si es la atracción principal¡Enséñaselo Sirius!

Akasha no puso cara exactamente de morirse de ganas de verlo, pero James insistió, así que no tuve más remedio que empezar a desabrocharme la camisa.

-Te advierto- le dije- que esto puede herir gravemente tu sensibilidad. ¿Estás segura de querer verlo?

Nunca supe su respuesta porque James gritó: "¡Sí!" y me abrió él mismo la camisa. La masa de carne se desparramó sobre mis pantalones y Akasha empalideció. Por la cara que se le quedó no había visto nada igual en su vida.

-Emmm…-acertó a decir-…creo que contra esto no conozco ningún hechizo.

Después de la exhibición de mis miserias nos fuimos a sentar y yo no abrí la boca en toda la tarde. Estaba muerto de vergüenza y la verdad es que no resultó muy reconfortante que Akasha me lanzara de vez en cuando miradas de asombro, como si todavía no diera crédito a lo que había visto. Para evitar esta situación tan desagradable, antes de marcharnos le dije a Akasha que no hacía falta que se molestase en ir todos los días a la biblioteca, que ya la avisaría cuando necesitásemos ayuda. Se mostró bastante aliviada de no tener que verme el pelo, cosa que tampoco ayudó a subirme la moral.

Aparte de un hechizo sencillo para limpiar las legañas rebeldes, no habíamos encontrado nada de utilidad. En realidad estaba tan desanimado que me daba un poco lo mismo mejorar o no mi situación. Al fin y al cabo ya me había visto todo el colegio haciendo el ridículo y mi reputación nunca volvería a ser la misma. Quería llorar pero me pareció que eso sería ya la culminación de todas mis humillaciones, así que me contuve hasta llegar a la cama.

El lunes intenté quedarme durmiendo pero Remus me advirtió de que iba a tener problemas con los profesores si seguía faltando a clase, así que no tuve más remedio que levantarme. Al menos tenía solución contra mis legañas, menos es nada.

En la sala común me encontré con Carly, que al verme sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Qué tal Sirius¿Hoy no te has puesto tu tocado de babas? Pues te favorecía bastante, si me permites el comentario.

Si se me hubiera ocurrido algún hechizo dolorosamente mortal lo hubiera utilizado, pero como no fue así y me parece mal pegar a las chicas, me limité a las palabras.

-Hombre, qué sorpresa, si es la zorrita de Quejicus. ¿Hoy no te toca untarle de grasa?

Carly perdió un segundo la sonrisa pero enseguida recobró su gesto inicial y me respondió:

-Vaya¿no me digas que estás susceptible¿Se debe a algo en especial¿Es que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?

-Sólo por esa mala leche deberían haberte mandado a Slytherin, te llevarías bien con las serpientes.

-¿Así que ahora tienes algo contra los Slytherin? Y yo que pensaba que te ponían los mordiscos de "las serpientes"…

-Vete a la mierda. Cuando descubra lo que tú y tu amigo el pringoso me habéis dado, os voy a bañar en ello.

-Ya, bueno, dudo mucho que vayas a descubrir nada porque resulta que es una receta exclusiva de Sev. Sólo te doy una pista: la base es de sarro dental.

Me dedicó una última sonrisa y desapareció por el retrato de la señora gorda. Yo sólo esperaba que lo del ingrediente principal fuera una broma, porque de pensar que me había bebido el sarro de Snape me estaban entrando arcadas.

Cuando les conté a los demás lo que me había dicho Carly sobre la poción, Marianne posó su tostada a medio untar y dijo que se le había quitado el hambre. Estoy seguro de que esa chica había adelgazado desde que comía con nosotros.

Sobreponiéndome a mi vergüenza asistí a todas las clases de la mañana, a pesar de los muchos accidentes embarazosos que tuve, del tipo de estornudar en la cara de una de mis compañeras o de tirarme la poción que estaba preparando encima de los pantalones, dando el aspecto de que me había meado encima. Sí, muy divertido todo.

Marianne, muy amablemente, se ofreció voluntaria para utilizar su hora de comer en la biblioteca. Remus no lo tomó desde el punto de vista altruista sino que se enfadó con nosotros porque dijo que por culpa de nuestras cerdadas su novia no quería comer con él. Que si tanto le importaba, también podía haberse ido con ella a la biblioteca en vez de abroncarnos toda la comida, digo yo.

Fuera por lo que fuese nunca le agradeceré a Marianne lo bastante esa visita a la biblioteca: justo cuando íbamos a entrar en el aula de Transformaciones, la vimos corriendo hacia nosotros desde el fondo del pasillo, con una gran sonrisa y un pergamino en la mano.

-¡Creo que lo tengo!- dijo entre jadeos cuando llegó a nuestro lado. En ese momento el profesor entró en el aula y Marianne le siguió.

-Bueno, después de clase os lo cuento.

-¡No!- grité desesperado. ¿De verdad me iba a hacer esperar toda la clase? Pues fue que sí. Esperé esa hora y la siguiente porque por lo visto la explicación era un poco larga y Marianne no quería perder clase. La chica es así, hay que quererla igual.

Por fin nos llevó a la sala común porque pensamos que, ya que los de quinto aún estaban en clase, Carly no estaría por allí y podríamos hablar tranquilamente.

Resumiendo un poco, la explicación fue ésta:

Marianne había estado leyendo un libro titulado "Atraiga sobre usted la buena suerte". Allí había un montón de conjuros y de pociones para mejorar distintos aspectos de la vida y, entre ellos, le llamó la atención una poción para convertirse en el perfecto caballero: te hacía tener siempre un aspecto impecable, buen olor y modales adecuados para cada ocasión. La base de esta poción era saliva del propio usuario recogida a medianoche en el primer día de luna menguante. En principio era todo normal pero, al final de las indicaciones para su elaboración, había una nota escrita con letra pequeña que aconsejaba tener mucho cuidado al sacar la saliva de la boca evitando que rozase los dientes porque la más mínima traza de sarro daría lugar al un efecto diametralmente opuesto. Es decir, te convertiría en una especie de yo.

Así que, con todos estos datos, Marianne había pensado que si yo bebía esta poción el efecto de la que me habían dado Carly y Snape se anularía.

Me apeteció comerla a besos pero recordé la cara de asco de Akasha cuando me acerqué a ella y decidí que sería mejor esperar a haber recuperado mi olor normal.

El primer día de luna menguante era el jueves de esa misma semana así que organizamos de nuevo grupos para buscar todos los ingredientes. Se trataba de productos bastante comunes (excepto las escamas de dragón, que tuvimos que robarlas de la clase de Pociones), de modo tan sólo unas horas después estaban todos en poder de Marianne y Remus, que por decisión popular habían sido los elegidos para elaborar la poción.

Esa noche dormí como un bebé.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía tan animado con la idea de reincorporarme pronto al mundo de las personas normales que no me importó que las tripas me sonaran sin cesar en clase, ni que los dientes se me hubieran cubierto de moho, ni los granos purulentos que comenzaron a salirme en la cara, ni que no pudiera evitar hacer extraños sonidos de cerdo cada vez que me reía.

De hecho, estaba tan seguro de que Marianne había dado en el clavo con la poción que no valoré ni por un segundo que algo pudiese salir mal.

Me sentía tan bien que el martes por la tarde salí a ver el entrenamiento de quiddich de James. Apenas llevaba unos minutos sentado en las gradas cuando vi llegar a alguien. Era Snape. Miré a mi alrededor: ni un profesor, ni un Slytherin. Podría haberle tirado desde las gradas al campo (resolución de problemas estilo muggle lo llamamos) pero me contuve porque al fin y al cabo aún no me encontraba en plenas facultades y que semejante personajillo me ganara en una pelea sí que sería el colmo de la humillación.

-¿Y a ti qué se te ha perdido aquí Quejicus?

Me miró con cara de asco pero no contestó. Entonces recordé que su amiga la Traidora jugaba en el equipo de Gryffindor.

-¡Ah, claro! Vienes a esperar a tu mami para que te acompañe a casa¿verdad? Pobre Quejicus¿te da miedo ir solito¿Están muy oscuros los pasillos?

-Black, me parece que tu situación no es la más adecuada para ponerte chulo- dijo con tono que pretendía ser amenazador.

-¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza? Comprenderás que no me asuste demasiado, aquí no hay ningún sitio donde puedas preparar pociones para defenderte- respondí con sorna.

El comentario le sentó claramente mal pero antes de que las varitas empezaran a trabajar, el equipo de Gryffindor salió al campo. Carly nos vio desde lejos y se acercó.

-Ya puedes estar tranquilo Quejicus, aquí llega tu novia para defenderte.

Se volvió hacia mí furioso, apuntándome con la varita, pero Carly le interrumpió:

-Déjalo estar Sev. Ya tiene bastante con lo suyo- dijo mostrándome su famosa sonrisa venenosa.

Snape le hizo caso y, sin dejar de mirarme, guardó de nuevo su varita.

Yo les dediqué a ambos un estupendo y largo eructo, salido directamente de mi estómago lleno de carne guisada. Me quedó de libro pero en vez de alabármelo Carly se marchó con cara de asco y Snape se cambió de sitio. Mejor, así me ahorraba darle conversación.

A pesar de que las ojeras de Marianne y Remus dejaban bien claro que habían estado trabajando en mi poción, me pasé el miércoles dándoles la tabarra cada vez que los encontraba, incluido durante las clases; no podía evitarlo, estaba nervioso pensando en mi resurgimiento desde el mundo de la basura y quería asegurarme de que todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto. Me confirmaron al menos diez veces cada uno que habían seguido escrupulosamente todos y cada uno de los pasos que el libro indicaba y que ya sólo quedaba por añadir mi saliva. Después, como seguía insistiendo, me mandaron a la mierda y comenzaron a ignorarme, así que tuve que calmarme los nervios haciendo pompitas de saliva con la lengua; alguna se escapó de mi control y cayó en el pelo de la chica de delante, pero estaba ocupada tomando apuntes y no se enteró.

La última clase de la tarde nos tocaba con los Slytherin y traté de comportarme, no tanto por Akasha, que al fin y al cabo ya había visto todo lo que tenía que ver, como por mi prima Todavía no me había hecho ningún comentario gracioso sobre mi situación y no sabía muy bien como tomármelo; estaba claro que no se trataba de una muestra de amor familiar, porque Bellatrix ni sentía amor ni me consideraba parte de su familia, así que las únicas opciones que me quedaban eran: que no se hubiera enterado (raro, ciertamente, porque me estaba haciendo notar aun en contra de mi voluntad) o que Akasha le hubiera pedido que no me molestase porque su inconmensurable amor hacia mí le hacía imposible aceptar que me insultasen. Esta última alternativa, aunque muy atractiva para mi ego, era bastante poco probable dado que la propia Akasha se había cortado bastante poco a la hora de maltratarme psicológicamente, así que sólo quedaba como opción el que no se hubiera enterado. Y en ese caso prefería mantenerla en la ignorancia.

Yo hice lo que pude por comportarme pero el control de los órganos internos no es tarea sencilla. Al final de la clase Belatrix se me acercó y me preguntó en su habitual tono despectivo si estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndome los mocos para ducharme.

-Vaya, llevaba unos días notando que me faltaba algo y resulta que era tu dulce voz regalándome los oídos- respondí un poco fastidiado.

-Siento que me hayas echado de menos querido primo, pero estaba procurando no recordarle a la gente que somos familia.

Intento discutir con Bellatrix lo menos posible porque siempre acaba diciendo algo que me hace hervir la sangre durante días, así que no la contesté. Guardé mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y salí del aula lo bastante deprisa como para poner tierra de por medio y lo bastante despacio como para no tropezarme con mis propios pies.

El jueves me desperté antes de que hubiese amanecido y lo primero que hice fue levantar a Remus de la cama para que comprobase que la poción estaba en su sitio; al principio pareció que realmente iba a ir pero cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era me llamó cretino y no sé qué más y se volvió a la cama.

James tampoco se quiso levantar, así que me encontré yo solo con un exceso de energía nerviosa. Me puse a corretear por la habitación y cuando me aburrí de dar vueltas me inventé un baile; estuve repitiendo la coreografía del estribillo para perfeccionarla hasta que me pisé el pantalón del pijama y me caí de culo al suelo. James, sin casi levantar la cabeza de la almohada, me lanzó un _Petrificus totalis _y me dejó así hasta la hora del desayuno. Vale que hice un poco de ruido pero yo creo que tampoco era para ponerse tan desagradable.

Fue el día más lento de mi vida. En clase me caí varias veces de la silla porque estaba tan nervioso que no podía mantener mis piernas quietas, y casi no fui capaz de comer nada. Marianne decía que estaba bien eso de que comiera poco porque así formaría menos sarro; pobre inocente, no debía de haberse fijado en el moho de mis dientes.

Después de cenar subimos inmediatamente a la sala común, aunque aún era muy pronto. Creo que yo no era el único con ganas de volver a la normalidad.

Aprovechando su autoridad de prefecta Marianne envió a todo el mundo a la cama a eso de las once mientras Remus y James, cubiertos por la capa invisible, iban a buscar el caldero con mi poción. Quería ir a por él yo mismo pero al parecer lo habían guardado en un baño a una cierta distancia y corría el peligro de tirarlo al suelo por el camino.

Marianne me colocó con gran esfuerzo una especie de cepo tamaño jabalí en la boca; según ella eso bastaría para que mantuviese la boca lo suficientemente abierta como para no rozar mis dientes al extraer la saliva. Estoy seguro de que podía haber esperado un poco más para ponérmelo, si lo que quería era que me callase bastaba con habérmelo dicho.

A las doce menos tres minutos estábamos todos listos, mirándonos unos a otros, Remus con una especie de pajita de vidrio en la mano, preparado para conseguir mis babas. Cuando el reloj de búho dio las doce en punto, con toda su concentración puesta a funcionar, aspiró con la pajita dentro de mi boca y enseguida vertió su contenido en el caldero. Yo me esperaba una reacción un poco más espectacular, con humo o algo así, pero la poción sólo hizo un leve "puff" y se puso de color verde.

- A mí ese color no me da muy buena pinta- comentó James, el gran experto en pociones.

Sin hacerle ningún caso bebí del vasito que Remus me había llenado, mientras los demás me observaban expectantes.

No pasó nada. Esperamos unos minutos en silencio por si era una poción de acción retardada. Nada.

Bueno, igual tarda unas horas en actuar- dijo Marianne, tratando de evitarme una crisis de pánico- Vete a la cama y trata de dormir, ya verás como mañana está todo arreglado-

No había muchas más posibilidades, así que le hice caso y me fui a dormir.

Pasé una noche de lo más desagradable, con sueños extraños y una constante sensación de succión desde el centro de mi cuerpo; cada poco me despertaba porque notaba molestias en algún sitio: en la barriga, que me hizo una especie de "pop" como si me hubiera explotado, en la boca, en la cabeza,…

Cuando me levanté por la mañana estaba molido y me dolía todo como si me hubieran apaleado por la noche, así que me sorprendió mucho el buen aspecto que me vi al mirarme al espejo. Me froté un poco la cara y comprobé que no tenía legañas ni ningún otro tipo de mucosidad pegado a la piel. Con un grito de alegría me quité el pijama y me encontré con mi barriga lisa, sin restos de súper-michelín, y con todas las demás partes de mi cuerpo en su longitud habitual (porque creo que había olvidado comentarlo antes, pero también tuve algunos problemas de disminución de virilidad).

Aunque me pareció que olía bastante bien, me metí en la bañera. Mientras me frotaba con jabón recordé de pronto a Akasha, a la que no había avisado del descubrimiento del antídoto. Pensé unos minutos cuál sería su reacción al verme de nuevo normal; me temía que, dado que había sido el payaso del colegio toda la semana, no iba a tener ningún interés en retomar nuestro acercamiento donde lo habíamos dejado. Mientras discurría sobre las distintas formas de hacer que volviera a sentirse atraída por mí, una idea se abrió paso en mi mente. Salí rápidamente del agua sin aclararme, me enrollé una toalla de cualquier manera y salí disparado del baño. Remus y James aún estaban desperezándose; los saludé de pasada y seguí mi carrera hacia la sala común. Allí, tal y como yo esperaba, estaba Marianne acabando las tareas que había dejado atrasadas para preparar mi poción, junto con un par de sus amigas.

-¡Marianne!- grité mientras llegaba a su lado. Ella se quedó mirándome, pluma en mano.- Escucha,…

-Sirius¿te importaría ir a vestirte primero?- me interrumpió un poco azorada. Hice como si no la hubiera oído.

-Marianne¿le dijiste a Akasha que habías encontrado el antídoto?-

-Pues… no, no he hablado con ella- respondió un poco atónita.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, Sirius¿quieres ir a vestirte¡Estás mojándolo todo!

Estaba tan contento que me daba igual inundar la torre. Cogí la cabeza de Marianne con las dos manos y le estampé un sonoro beso en la frente. Al dejarla sin sujeción, la toalla que tenía enrollada sobre las caderas resbaló hasta el suelo. Marianne se puso color pimiento y a sus amigas les entró un ataque de risa, pero a mí me dio igual: si para algo me habían servido los días anteriores era para perder la vergüenza.

De vuelta en la habitación me arreglé lo mejor que pude. Toda mi ropa, incluidos los calzoncillos, volvía a estar limpia y sin lamparones extraños, lo cual me animó aún más.

Bajé corriendo al comedor sin esperar a nadie. Akasha estaba ya sentada en su mesa, mordisqueando una galleta. Di unos saltitos desde la puerta intentando llamar su atención y como no funcionó le envié un hechizo de remolino de viento que le puso la melena en la cara; al mirar a su alrededor para descubrir de dónde le había venido, me vio haciéndole desde la puerta señas para que se acercase. Un poco a regañadientes se levantó y vino hacia mí disimulando para que nadie pensase que iba a hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué?- me gruñó al llegar a mi lado.

Yo puse cara de preocupación.

-Perdona que te moleste Akasha, pero hay un problema- ella se cruzó de brazos y yo continué con mi tono lúgubre- Verás, hemos encontrado una solución para el hechizo de Snape…

-¿Y eso es un problema¿No me digas que le has cogido el gusto a parecer imbécil?-

Iba a tener que aconsejarle a esta chica que pasase menos tiempo con mi prima.

-No, no es eso. Es que… verás, la solución requiere ayuda de otra persona…

-De mí, supongo- me volvió a interrumpir alzando una ceja.

-Bueno… en realidad sí, pero… No sé si querrás ayudarme…

-Seguro que sí, con tal de que me dejes en paz. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Estupendo, íbamos por buen camino.

-Acostarte conmigo

-…

Parpadeó un par de veces y cuando pensaba que iba a tener que darle unas palmaditas para que reaccionara, preguntó:

-¿Qué?

Yo asentí gravemente, como si estuviera muy apenado por lo que tenía que comunicarle.

-Sí, lo sé, es algo horrible pero el libro lo decía claramente: "Para revertir el efecto de esta poción deben mantenerse relaciones sexuales con una mujer de sangre vampira". Pero claro, entenderé perfectamente que prefieras que siga toda mi vida convertido en un ser despreciable…

Me pareció que estaba a punto de decir que sí, que lo prefería, pero hice amago de ir a echarme a llorar y se lo pensó mejor. Si en el fondo la chica iba a tener su corazoncito y todo. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos y después suspiró profundamente y dijo:

-Está bien, lo haré

Yo me mordí la lengua para evitar que se me escapara un "yuju".

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó ella

-¡Ahora! Digo yo, vamos, que cuanto antes mejor¿no?

Por encima de la cabeza de Akasha vi a mis amigos acercándose al comedor.

-Bueno… vale ¿Dónde vamos?

-Creo que mi habitación está libre- dije con una gran sonrisa- ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, el libro también decía que cuantas más veces se hiciera, mejor sería el resultado

Akasha me miró raro y por un momento me pareció que había tentado demasiado a la suerte, pero enseguida se encogió de hombros y, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, respondió:

Veremos lo que podemos hacer-

Epílogo:

En contra de lo que yo había pensado, después de las vacaciones de Navidad nadie (a excepción de mi prima, claro) se acordaba ya de lo que había pasado, así que podríamos decir que recuperé mi buena reputación.

En cuanto a Akasha, después de pasarnos toda la mañana en mi cama recordé que tenía que simular que estaba recuperado, así que hice algunos ruiditos, como si me estuviera haciendo efecto algún hechizo oscuro. Me dejó hacer el ridículo un rato antes de decirme que sabía desde el principio que estaba tratando de colársela (y nunca mejor dicho). Pensándolo detenidamente supongo que ya cuando hablé con ella se dio cuenta de que tenía un grado de limpieza sospechoso para encontrarme bajo el efecto de la poción. Para la mala leche que tiene no se lo tomó nada mal.

De vez en cuando todavía tenemos algún encuentro furtivo; menos de los que yo querría, la verdad, pero es que ella no quiere que nadie nos vea juntos. Yo no entendía por qué pero al final conseguí que me explicara que se debía a que si Bellatrix se enteraba iba a estar riéndose de ella el resto de su vida. En fin, cosas de mujeres.

FIN

**Ak: Mi primer review, qué ilusión! No veas lo que me costó poner bien lo de los reviews anónimos, gracias por avisarme… Me alegro mucho de que haya gustado también la segunda lectura, jiji. Besitos mi niña.**

**Ana Black: Muchas gracias:-) Espero que te haya gustado el final, un besito preciosa.**


End file.
